Tetra
by Urei-Sama
Summary: [One-Shot] [AU] Four... The number that started everything and shall end it too. Fate... what brought them together. Choice... what will tear them apart. “Can we cut the strings of destiny? Or are we trapped in its web…”


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha... pity  
  
**Summary**: A/U... Four. The number that started everything and shall end it too. Fate, what brought them together. Choice, what will tear them apart. "Can we cut the strings of destiny? Or are we trapped in its web…" One-Shot? Tell me if I should continue...  
  
_   
  
"**Destiny**. It's a loosely used word… I mean somewhere in all of this you have another option right? Must I follow through with their plan or can I draw my own? I don't want to do this… but **do I have a choice**?"_  
  
**  
Tetra  
  
..::angel::..  
  
-**

****** -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
**** Kagome**

**********   
**_  
_

_"Four… my new lucky number… not that I have anything against the number four, it's great but… why not three or, six? Why would it be four?"_  


  
  
She stood there with her family by her side. Dressed in black. Contemplating all that he had told her before he passed while the wind brushed her raven hair. He had said that he knew of her fate. But… how could that be? She didn't understand. Grandpa had been a spiritual man. Believing in destiny and fortune telling. She was skeptical… but what of this 'four' he had been telling her about?  
  
Their last conversation had taken place at the hospital. Back in his room she had sat. He wanted to talk to her specifically knew it was his time to go but he had to tell her of something important before hand.   


******************  
  
****..::Flashback::..**

  
  
"Kagome" her grandfather started, his voice scratchy and weak.  
  
"Grandpa, you don't have to speak. It… it hurts doesn't it?" she replied, leaning on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Oh this?" he said, gesturing toward his own body. "Not a bit" he smiled, as a tear trailed down Kagome's cheek. "Oh Kagome, tut tut" he sighed, wiping it away with his thumb. "You mustn't cry. Ill be gone soon yes, but there is something you must hear before I go." Kagome sat, staring at her grandfather with rapped attention. This was his death bed, she knew it. He did too and it wouldn't be long now.  
  
"You know… everyone has a destiny, one of which they have the choice to fulfill or not. I have come to learn that your fate is very important to this world. I was told… more than fifty years ago… before you were even born, while I was traveling, I came across a caravan. Gypsies caravan... The woman I met there told me something, it's a prophecy… your very own prophecy Kagome." He stopped, thinking of how it had been worded so very long ago. He had to get this right.  
  
Kagome held his hand in anticipation. This was truly important to him. Not just another one of his phony history lessons. The thought made her smile although she was still blinking tears out of the way to see him.  
  
"Yes… that was it" he mumbled to himself, more airily than his previous tone. Looking back into his granddaughters deep blue eyes he continued.   


_"Four is the new lucky number.   
  
Four is who  
  
Four is where  
  
Four is what  
  
Four is how  
  
The Quartet shall play at the strike of their trademark. They shall all feel the beat.  
  
One  
  
Two   
  
Three  
  
And they play as the passage opens  
  
Counting down to the end. Where the song will begin again.  
  
They will play until their strings break, until their breath falters until their fingers trip  
  
And then it shall all stop.   
  
At the count of four..."  
  
_

  
"This is what the gypsy told me so many years ago… make sense of these words, for they are your destiny, your existence…. I… I love you" The old man finished, rested his head on his down pillow. With one last squeeze, he looked up at her with wet eyes before breathing out his last goodbye  
  
_  
_

  
_"Four is your number… remember this always"_

  
  
With that his hand went slack. Kagome sat in shock for a moment then realization sank in and she broke down. The tears flowing freely down her face for she made no attempt to wipe them away. She sat there for a while. Gazing at his peaceful face. His eyes were smiling… expressing more than words ever could. **********************************  
  
**

**************************************..::End Flashback::..**

**********************************   
**  
"Kagome dear." Her mother said softly. Kagome looked up into her eyes. They were shining with unshed tears. She was a strong woman. Emotions never getting the better of her. She had always admired this aspect of her mother, but at times it was good to let go… and she knew that she would hear crying that night. "Its best we get going."  
  
The funeral was over and they were standing alone in the graveyard. Grandpa's tombstone sat under a large oak tree, its branches reached out over it like a protective shield.  
  
Souta clung to his mothers arm, sniffling now and again. They had both been very close with Grandpa and to lose him just like that… Kagome wiped away another tear that had fallen. She lingered awhile after her family had gone back to the car. "I love you too" she whispered. Rubbing her face dry she turned to leave…  
  
_  
_

_"Four is your number… remember this always…" _  
**************************************  
**

**************************************   
  
**

******************************************Miroku**

  


  
_"What is this about? Why do I have this lurking suspicion? This echo in my heart…"_  


  
The wind blew strongly through the square as a young man stared up at the clock tower.   
  
"3:23"  
  
It echoed in his mind, every second drilling into his head.   
  


_Tick _  
  
_Tick_  
  
_Tick_

  
  
The steady sound was ticking down to something; something important… the clocks large hand moved smoothly but matched the beat even. Rubbing his temples he sat down on one of the parks many benches.  
  
He had moved back just recently. The last three years of his life were spent training up in the mountains. He was a monk, a rarity in these times but he was sure that this was the right path... it was rumored that the barrier would break soon anyway.  
  
Yes... the demon barrier. The one that separated the demon and human worlds. It had been over five centuries since the famed war. Youkai and human had faced off... according to the records, all the men who were sent off to fight were killed, but the funny thing was that that was the day all demons had vanished from the world.  
  
It was rumored that they were still out there, hiding in the shadows, waiting for a chance to rise up and conquer the land once again. There were always reports on the news about youkai spotting, but as of yet there hadn't been any evidence. For all he knew, Youkai could just be a creature of legend... but he didn't believe that, they had to be real.  
  
He was sure they were real. No way could a mere human...  
  
"Cold day huh?" Miroku turned to face the speaker. An old man was standing profile to him. Winkles had woven themselves up along his brow over the years, tearing into his complexion, as a result, making him look rather wise. He was staring up at the clock with a calm sort of expression on his face.  
  
"It's odd don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah... I suppose" Miroku replied, eyeing the old man. He was too happy, too carefree. Hmph... What a world it was that you suspected someone for being too carefree. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Something a matter boy?" the old man said, now moving to sit on the bench alongside the young monk. "You look troubled"  
  
Miroku glanced up at the clock, aware of the mans penetrating stare. He was relieved when the eyes dropped off him, in favor of something else.  
  
"It's just..." Miroku stated. His expression closed as the old man shuffled with something.  
  
"Its almost time you know... its going to start soon. I take it your prepared?" the old man looked back up at Miroku, his eyes smiling in a knowing way. Miroku stared at the man in bewilderment  
  
"Time for what?" He said as the old man stood up, brushing off invisible lint.   
  
"He still doesn't know? So naive... but I suppose that will change" he muttered before facing Miroku fully and tipping his hat. "Your fate will become clear soon, yes, quite soon." with one last smile the man turned and walked away, his scarf blowing feverishly in the wind.  
  
Miroku blinked after the old man. He was an odd one no doubt but his words had shaken something inside him and he couldn't help but worry about what he had meant. Glancing down at his travel bag he spotted a small slip of paper tucked in-between his works. That wasn't there before... He reached down and grabbed the thing before the wind had a chance. Bringing it up to his face, he unfolded it.   
  
"4:00" was scribbled in messy handwriting...  
  
_  
_

_Tick_  
  
_Tick_  
  
_Tick_

  
  
Once again the sound in his head became more noticeable and he stared at the paper as the wind picked up again. Immediately it was swept from his hands and before he had a chance to grab it, it was gone.   
  
He swallowed hard. This meant something… something important. But what?   
  
Miroku picked up his bag before standing. Casting one more glance at the clock, he disappeared back into the crowd.  
  


_"3:30"_

**************************************************************************  
  
**

******************************************************************************Sango**

******************************************************************************   
**_  
_

_"Memories... in a concentrated form they can create dreams... I wish... I wish I didn't dream"_  


  
The young woman stood on a pedestal overlooking the entire city of Tokyo. Her dark hair streaming back behind her, dancing with the cool breeze. Nine years... she hadn't been here for nine whole years. So much had changed... she didn't like it. Turning up to face the sky, she leaned back...  
  
She had nothing, no one. So what was the point? Why was she here if there was no reason? That's right... she had no reason. Her entire family had been ripped from her clutches and torn apart in front of her very eyes. She loved them, and they had left her... everyone and everything had left her and she was alone... with her dreams.  
  
Yes... the dreams... they began the day the gateway had opened last. The day they all had left. **  
**  
Sango fell back off the building. The concrete gargoyle she had been standing on watched over her as she fell. Her mouth curved into a smile as the wind rushed past her. It would soon be over... all the pain, all the suffering... gone.  
  
"It won't be long now..."  
  
She closed her eyes as she heard the ground come. The wind screaming in her ears, yelling at her to stop her foolishness, but she didn't care. She felt free, finally happy... all dread and fear had dissipated. So again... what was the point?  
**************************************************************************************  
  
**

******************************************************************************************..::Flashback::..**

  
  
"This is it, all of you... get ready! There coming!" A man yelled through the valley his voice echoing off the mountains. Silver armor glowed red in the sun as the crowed of men brandished their weapons, all tinted with the suns rays. A silent cloaked figure sat in the very front of the army upon a horse, overlooking the valley to the other army.  
  
Sango herself stood in the middle of it all. The torn field, nothing left... nothing had been there in the first place... Tension was thick in the air as both sides faced each other.  
  
Youkai... and Human...  
  
The final battle...  
  
None would be left standing after this and it was too late to turn back. Sango watched as both sides fidgeted with anticipation.  
  
"Demons! Do you hear the human's pathetic cries of encouragement? We all know that they live their lives in vain. It is now that we shall finally conquer the land that has been rightfully ours for a century!" the leader of the demon army called. He didn't have armor... none of the demons really did except for a select few. Sango knew who the victor would be far before the battle even started. And the slaughter would never end.  
  
"ONWARD" she heard both sides call. In a mere second all beings on the battle field were moving, charging each other, running headfirst into their deaths as their commanders stood by and watched.   
  
At the sound of the first sword clash the sun beamed more red than any had ever seen it before. This war had taken place long before her time... she had seen it already... though It sickened her nonetheless. Countless gored corpses fell around her, their blood soaked into the ground. She could hear the demons cackling laughs as more and more humans succumbed to their claws fangs and weapons. But still the commanders watched.  
  
Their battle would mark the end of it. The end of this pointless slaughter. Sango watched as the demon master kicked his horse forward, toward his real enemy. The said human stood place, gazing out as their side fell. Sango distinctly felt the hot wind pick up as she strode alongside the demon master, toward the head of the humans. Blood coated the horse's hoofs as it shuffled through the bodies, finally stopping not a yard away from its enemy.   
  
The wind rushed up, pulling at the ends of the human commander's cloak, cracked lips barley visible under the hoods shadow. "Do you not feel this war is pointless?" The demon registered the question as he eyed the being, no armor, no weapon...   
  
"Everything is pointless. We do this for fun, satisfaction. This kind of battle only matters to you. Did you think you could ever win to us?" his mouth curved into a sickening smile as he spat the last word "woman?" His scarlet eyes were gleaming. The said woman pulled off the cloak, her long dark hair streaming out of the hood. A small emblem was burned onto her forehead, four symmetrical lines. The demons eyes widened in fear as he realized his mistake.  
  
"Your crimes to this land prove to me that you are unfit to have it. Because one has owned something for a century doesn't mean one deserves It." her dark eyes glowed with hatred for the other race as she continued. "This destruction must stop and I will do all in my power to prevent a horrible fate to befall this land" The woman continued, her clear voice echoing through the valley. She turned her eyes skyward, the sun still gleaming red blood. Raising her hand up she waved it in a circle before uttering a small spell. Sango watched as the suns dark rays steadily lightened to an almost blinding white. The heat in the air had disappeared to be replaced with a cool breeze.   
  
The priestess lowered her view from the sky back down to the demon master who was steadily backing his horse up. "Now you..." she said, malice coating her voice. "Shall never see this world again in your lifetime." Her horse reared, the full effect of her threat sinking into it as well. She calmed the creature before closing her eyes only to begin chanting once again. Sango watched as the demons around the clearing all froze. The words of the miko flowing through their ears. One by one they fell, their bodies slowly fading in a pinkish light.  
  
"Damn you wench. How dare you step up to us? We could easily tear you apart. And you have the gull to pull a stunt like this?" The demon master cried, the words of the miko drowning his own hearing.   
  
"If you wish to end it nothing is stopping you" she said, pausing in her incantation. She didn't even spare them youkai a glance as she continued on.   
  
"The gray being" Sango muttered, her eyes glued on the priestess. "Midoriko..."  
  
"This isn't over... the gate will open... and then we shall have our revenge, our place in this world hasn't been taken yet... our reign has yet to come... even if... even if this battle is over." The demon whispered, the incantation becoming too much for him. His eyes closed as he leaned slightly before falling completely off his horse. He was gone before he even hit the ground.  
  
Midoriko stopped, her breathing ragged and heavy. Sango eyed the dead clearing as the sun returned to the gleaming red it had been before. The human's bodies still littered the ground but the demons were nowhere to be seen, all gone. There was silence in the valley now. Sango looked over as Midoriko sagged, dropping lightly off her own horse. Before Sango knew what she was doing she was at the priestess's side. She reached out cautiously, her finger hovering mere centimeters above Midorikos head. The woman was lying on her back on the scorched ground, sweat had beaded on her forehead, for she was exhausted from her spell. Her eyes opened glairing up at the red sky.   
  
This is it isn't it? Its... it's the end. I have done my part but you know... this threat hasn't died yet..." she stopped, cringing as some form of power emitted from her body, surrounding her in that same pinkish light. "I could never kill it. I have to tell you... if you're listening... you have to wait for it... and don't lose. You'll know when its time... until then, preserve yourself because your needed... truly." Her head lolled back as the last breath escaped her lips. Sango watched as the priestess began to fade, her body becoming translucent before disappearing in a small glimmer of light, carried away by a cool breeze. Looking down to where she had lain, Sango spotted a small jewel. The only memory of her existence. She reached out to pick it up but at contact, a strong surge of power passed through her body, throwing her back instantly. She cried out as her eyes unfocused and the scene around her went black...  
  


** !**

  
Sango jerked awake. Sweat trailed down her face as she gasped for air. That had been the most vivid dream yet... Blood everywhere... red everywhere... But what of that priestess? Was that woman really talking to her? Or was it just the meaningless ramble of a dying person? But... in a dream... is there such a thing as meaningless ramble? No... It was something more, she knew.  
  


**..::End Flashback::..**

  
  
Her eyes opened slowly to revel the city once again. Her standing up there on the concrete gargoyle... but... how? She backed up off the pedestal before dropping to her knees, her eyes wide with shock.   
  
"But... I was just..." Sango whispered, tears of shock welling up inside her eyes. "Was it a fantasy? Is this truly what I want?" Looking up she spotted the clock tower. It was facing toward her, its steady hand gliding smoothly, as if to comfort the lost soul.  
  
She stood up, rubbing the last of the tears from her eyes still gazing up at the clock. Its shadow spread over her like a blanket of hope, of reason.  
  
"Ill know when its time? Yes... I think I understand now... when the clock strikes four."  
  
_  
_

_"It won't be long now..."_  
  


**************************************************************************************************************  
  
**

******************************************************************************************************************Inuyasha**

******************************************************************************************************************   
**_  
_

  
_"Hated... what a feeling it is to know that you're hated. It hurts... right here in your chest. But you know you can't let it get to you, can't show it... but.... what if... what if everyone hated you? To be excluded from everything... with no place to go... can you really be that strong?"_  


  
He fingered the single flower in the meadow. All around him was barren land; nothing ever grew here, except for this one insignificant flower. His sharp claws ripped at the petals with every stroke... he stopped, examining his work. It wasn't like he wanted to do it, he couldn't help it, but... it's hard when that's all you've done in your life. To be truthful, he didn't even know how to be gentle, even with something as delicate as a flower.  
  
The said item was in tatters. It seemed as if everything he touched fell apart, nothing was ever right... it wasn't fair. But that was how it had always been, and he doubted that would change anytime soon.  
  
He stood, his long silver locks blowing out around him. The wind was brisk, far from the usual climate. He turned his face skyward. Its crimson atmosphere tainting his eyes red. He stayed that way for awhile until his nose caught a strange scent in the air. He turned around, his eyes following the scents path. He could see a small glimmer of light in the distance. The small glimmer was hovering over the two brick pillars at the end of the forest. The two brick pillars that marked.... wait  
  
"The gateway" Inuyasha whispered, his voice carried away by the wind.  
  
In one jump he was out of the meadow and into the trees. He hurried along toward the rip, following the burning smell. His bruised feet leapt skillfully from branch to branch. Although he was talented in almost everything he did, nobody cared... yes he had been trained well, but not treated.  
  
Everything, he had decided, was his parents fault. He would never be so disrespected if he were a true youkai. Call it a dream, his deepest wish, but that was what he wanted more than anything... if he were a full demon then everything would be alright, everything would be fixed. But a dream is just a dream, and such a wish could never be granted unless...   
  
"It's not fair is it?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead at the sound of the voice. Whipping around on the branch he looked down and spotted the interruption...Flexing his claws he eyed the demon with suspicion. He knew it was a demon. It was never anything else here... everything else was gone, wiped out. The grounded youkai looked up with hooded eyes.   
  
"Its true," he spoke out once again, his voice deep and commanding. Annoying really. "Your life, your existence isn't right; none should be cursed as you are now. Nothing should hurt as the hurt you constantly feel."  
  
"Who are you to talk about me and what I feel?" Inuyasha called down to the cloaked demon. "You know nothing... no one knows."   
  
"I suppose that is so" he sighed as the wind picked up again. Inuyasha eyed the being. He was cloaked in a baboon pelt, a strange choice of cover but he didn't care.   
  
"I have no time for your worthless speech" He called down again, turning to leave.   
  
"What? You think what's beyond that passage will be the answer to all your problems? Heh, I pity you" the demon sneered. Inuyasha stopped once again, His word sinking down like acid on his skin. He willed the demon to leave, for his own safety of course. He was getting fed up. Who knew how long the rip would hold out? The only other time this kind of phenomenon occurred had been over fifty years ago, but he didn't want to think about that now.   
  
"Don't push me," Inuyasha scowled. His back was still toward the demon, a vulnerable position in anyone's case. So he leapt, resuming his path to the gateway. The demon was wrong, there had to be a way, and this was the only solution he could think of.  
  
But what if... if this didn't work, he didn't think he could live without the hope he currently held... there had to be a way, he wanted to be a real true demon... and he had decided that this was the only way he could fulfill his wishes... it wouldn't end up like how it did 50 years ago.  
  
_  
_

_"Nothing should hurt like the hurt you constantly feel"_  


**********************************************************************************************************************  
********  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************Finish**

**********************************************************************************************************************************   
**_  
_

  
_"The climax is nearing… remember, the light will shine on the situation when… have you guessed it yet?"_

  
  
Kagome shivered as cold air rushed through the passenger side window. It looked as if it were going to rain soon... fitting for the day she was having.   
  
"Hey mom..." she said as they turned the curb. "Can I get out here? I feel like walking"   
  
"Sure dear" her mother replied, her voice soft... almost choked. She stopped the car close to the sidewalk and kissed her daughter safe. Kagome stepped out and turned to wave as her mother drove off. She had been let out close to the city square, one of her favorite thinking spots. She could see the clock as she crossed the street. It read five to four. She stopped...   
  
Four four four...   
  
She stood right in the middle of the clearing, where the pidgins usually fed, Staring up at the clock, counting down…   
  
Across the way Miroku was also staring up at the clock. He had stayed there for a half hour, the ticking in his head the only sound. It was steadily getting louder and he knew why. It was coming, the time that the old man had been talking of… his own reason for life.   
  
Sango pushed back the heavy doors of the building to be greeted with gray skies… "Foreboding" she whispered, a tragic smile gracing her lips. "Its time" she muttered as she strode out into the open, her pace fast. "Lets start the countdown"  
  
Inuyasha was nearing it, with every leap the rip was becoming larger in his sights. This was it, he could finally obtain the rumored treasure. Forget what that demon had told him, he didn't know what he was talking about… the power he could finally posses.   
  
He slowed down at the gateway. All that was left now was to jump…   
  
Kagome's body gave an involuntary shudder as the clock wound down, 10 seconds…   
  
Miroku shifted uncomfortably as the ticking came to an all time loud, his head was now pulsing with agony as every second passed, 6 seconds…  
  
Sango slowed her walking; the steady hand worked its way all too slowly up the clock… 4 seconds…  
  
Inuyasha spun around, a loud roaring sound was steadily coming nearer "oh shit" he cursed, and in one leap he had cleared the barrier and was in the rip, 1 second…  
  


_"Four is the new lucky number.   
_

  
  
Kagome gasped as the clocks face when alight.   
  
The first ring of its bell signaling the start of this new prophasy.  
  
_  
_

_Four is who_  
  
_Four is where_  
  
_Four is what_  
  
_Four is how_

  
  
Miroku froze, the ticking had stopped, leaving his mind pounding. He squinted up at the clock tower, its blinding light obscuring his vision.   
  
The second bell went off and he flinched, the deep sound echoing through this head.   
  
_  
_

_The Quartet shall play at the strike of their trademark. They shall all feel the beat._

  
  
Sango smiled, reason alight in her eyes, reflected off the clocks face. She laughed then ran up to the front, right under the clock.   
  
"Listen to that!" she cried as the third bell went off.  
  
_  
_

_One_  
  
_Two _  
  
_Three_

  
  
Inuyasha was surrounded in a blue light, it wrapped around him like a blanket, covering him safely from any and all harm. He wished to stay there for an eternity, the calm feeling ran through him, in him, and he closed his eyes… still wrapped in that warm blanket.  
  
The last bell rang as the heavens split.   
  


_And they play as the passage opens_

  
  
The glass shattered at the sound, its crystal shards spun, catching light and sending beams of silver out around the square. One single being emerged out from the rip, his eyes closed, his arms wrapped around him. All motion seemed to stop as the last and final ring echoed through the square. Almost everyone gazed up at the clock tower, rain pouring down on them all.   
  
_  
_

_Counting down to the end. Where the song will begin again._  


  
  
A spark of power, of white energy passed through the clearing. Kagome froze, her pupils dilated as the power surged through her, then to Miroku who immediately straightened, his eyes staring out at nothing. Sango next, her smile faded as that same power cursed through her. Inuyasha completed it, when his eyes snapped open, glowing gold as he fell. The power concentrated in his body before dispersing itself, hitting the shards that fell around him. They sent the light out with their dance, to all who watched.  
  
__  


_They will play until their strings break, until their breath falters until their fingers trip_

  
  
He hit the ground with full force, the shock sent a cry out of his mouth. He recovered enough to look back up along with everyone else and gasped. The Rain fell down hard as the sky was further darkened. Streams of demons, youkai flew out of the rip. Their roars almost deafening.   
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear as hundreds and thousands of demons poured out, waves of them, all glowing with a strong black power. Miroku stared up in awe as they flew out around him. They were real, he knew it! No way could it have been a human that had saved him so many years ago. Sango stared up at the demons, a hot anger burning up inside of her. They had killed them; these horrid creatures had torn into her village, her family. It was their fault she was where she was now… and they deserved to die, all of them.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, throwing his head back as the rain pounded on his face. What a good feeling it was…  
  
People ran in panic all around them, screaming for each other, their bodies moving in fear.  
  
And still, they stood these special four. In a line as fate would have it.   
  


_And then it shall all stop.   
  
_**Stop**_  
  
__  
At the count of four..."_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************..::angel::..**


End file.
